The Sacred Prophecy
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are destined to be together, but it may take a strange girl from the future and a Prophecy for them to realize it. Pairings: Raikim, JermainexKeiko, ClayxOC, OmixOC (maybe)


**Hello everyone I have a few things to explain before I begin this story! If yo don't want to read go ahead... Anyways this story isn't originally mine it is by Aurora528 a friend of mine who decided she didn't want to continue this story. **

**Originally by: Aurora528**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sands of Time**

A 15 year old girl ran along a dark corridor, glancing back every few seconds.

Her long black hair whipped wildly behind her, green eyes searching the dimly lit hallway. She continued running, hearing the sounds of footsteps not far behind her.

"Give it up girl" a gruff, satanic voice called after her. She growled slightly, wanting to kick his ass, or at least try to. Her parents had taught her how to fight and she was pretty damn good, but that maniac was unstoppable.

She refused to give up, she was determined to stop him, to change the future she had grew up in.

Coming to a stop, she starred up at the large oak doors. She had to stop him, kill him, do what ever was needed to make sure none of this ever happened.

"Reika" she heard her mothers voice call out to her, but shook her head. It was a trick, she was gone, died trying to save her only daughter. Reika pushed the doors open, revealing piles and piles of Shen Gong Wu.

She began searching for a specific one, but there were so many.

"It's no use" that voice said again, this time right behind her. She spun around, pure fury written all over her face. There was so much hatred, anger in her eyes.

"If I can't save you, I'll kill you, I swear I will" she promised and he laughed.

Sparks began flying around her finger tips and she thrust her hand forward, electricity soaring towards the man half shrouded in shadows. It hit him square in the chest, but he seemed unaffected. Grinning evilly, he extended his own hand and sent her flying.

She crashed to the ground, landing on a few Wu. Struggling to regain her breath, she sat up.

He was quick, lunging towards her, sword in hand. She knew he was toying with her, if this was a real fight, she'd of been dead after that first blast. Rolling away just in time, she kicked up, knocking him back slightly. His grin never faltered, if anything it grew.

Reika barely got to her feet when he lunged forward again. She dodged and tried to hit him, but he caught her fist.

Looking into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to save him, bring the old him back. For a second she thought she saw a hint of despair before she felt his blade pierce through her side. Crying out, she was dropped to the ground.

Desperately, she pressed her hand against the wound. She expected him to finish her off, but he stood there, watching. Realizing he wanted her to die slowly, she tried thinking of a way out, but she could barely move.

She laid there, her face pressed into the cold, marble floor. Her life literally passed before her eyes and then she saw her parents.

They looked so happy, wrapped up in eachothers arms.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing them soon" the man laughed, using his sword to move some hair out of her face. She starred up at him, his brown hair, falling into bright green eyes.

Turning away she looked forward and a glint of gold caught her eye. Reaching out, her hand came into contact with an hour glass.

"SANDS OF TIME" She yelled and her vision blurred.

* * *

"RAIMUNDO GET BACK HERE WITH MY PDA" Kimiko screamed, chasing after the brazilian boy, ready to toast his ass.

"I see some things never change" Dojo chuckled, slithering up next to Master Fung. The old monk nodded, smiling slightly while watching his pupil tackle her leader to the ground.

"No, I suppose not, but they have come a long way" he said glancing over at Clay and Omi who were lounging back enjoying the show.

There was a blinding light and a girl appeared before them.

Raimundo and Kimiko quickly separated just as the girl collapsed. They all ran up to her, checking for a pulse. She had one but it was faint and blood was still gushing out of a wound on her side.

"Who is she?" Omi asked, not that anyone actually knew.

"Look" Raimundo exclaimed. Clutched tightly in her hand was the Sands of Time. A Wu that was supposed to be safely locked away in the vault.

"I will take her to the infirmary, our questions will be answered once she is conscious" Master Fung stated, carefully lifting the girl and heading towards the temple.

"I wonder where she comes from" Kimiko asked, completely forgetting her PDA, still held hostage in the wind dragons hand.

"I believe the real question is when she comes from" Raimundo said, his eyes trailing after the strange girl being led down the hall.

* * *

**Kiki: Well, what do you think so far?**

**Clay: Sounds interestin' so far.**

**Raimundo: Raikim my ass!**

**Kiki: It's only been the first chapter..:(**

**Raimundo: Don't matter**

**Kiki: Ugh, you see what I have to put up with? Anyway please review or I'll... uhh...**

**Lola: You'll what?**

**Kiki: You shoo, anyway if you don't review I'll sick a bunch of bloody thirsty hounds to "play" with you!**

**Xiaolin gang: O_o**


End file.
